


Gifts From Christmas Future

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Family, Ficlet, First Meetings, Future, One Shot, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Short, Sweet, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Christmas at Barry's is in full swing when a knock on the door brings two unexpected surprises for him and Iris and you and Harry.





	Gifts From Christmas Future

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

It's the most wonderful time of the year, it really is. Being here, in Barry and Iris' home, with the ones you love most in the world, spending Christmas together – It couldn't get any better than this.

But it could get weirder...

At one point, as Cisco tells a joke to everyone, there's a knock at Barry's door. Everyone else is too invested in hearing the punchline, so you take it upon yourself to answer it. When you do, you come face to face with a strikingly beautiful, dark-haired girl and a handsome young man standing behind her. The girl, appearing to be about eighteen or nineteen, tries not to look gob-smacked.

“Hi there, can I help you?” you ask the strangers with a friendly smile.

“Yes, I'm umm, your relative,” the girl says. “May my boyfriend and I come in?”

“Relative?” You _can_ pinpoint traces of your family's features in the young woman, but she also looks familiar in another way. It's something about her eyes... You allow the two inside. They seem harmless. “How have we never met?”

“It just hasn't happened yet,” says the young man, as if there's something funny to be found in this somewhere.

“Right,” you reply a little perplexed, as his words seem too obvious. After a roar of laughter erupts from Cisco's joke in the living area, Harry and Barry make their way over to you, still chuckling. They stop and smile at the new faces in the room.

“Who do we have here?” Barry asks you.

“They're-” you start, but the two guests interrupt you in unison.

“- _Dad_...”

_What fresh hell-?_

“Excuse me?” you press them for an answer.

“Yeah, I'm so lost,” Barry says as he eyes up the young man, totally confused. Whereas Harry stands there frozen in a sort of staring contest with the young woman who had just referred to him as her father. And she is most definitely _not_ Jesse...

“My name is Josie Wells and you both,” she looks to you and Harry, “are my parents.” You give a side-eyed glance to Harry who looks like he's been punched in the gut and can only imagine what _you_ must look like right now.

“Then, you must be-?” you make the insinuation to the young man, but Barry finishes your thought.

“-My son?”

The young man nods with a shy smile. “Bart West-Allen. Hi, Dad.”

_Aww, Barry's tearing up!_

“See, we accidentally travelled back in time,” Josie explains, “To _this_ time.”

Bart continues, “Josie and I figured since my dad has time travelled before and is the fastest man alive-”

“-And mine is the _smartest_ man alive-”

“-We'd have the best chance at getting home-”

“-If we tracked you both down and got you to help us.”

It's impossible not to see how cute these two are together, finishing each other's sentences like this. _How cool is it that Harry's and your future daughter and Barry and Iris' future son are a couple?_

“What year are you from?” you can't help but ask.

“Twenty Thirty-Six,” Josie tells you. “Please Mom, Dad, Uncle Barry- can you help us?” Her eyes are big, blue and full of hope and love.

“On one condition,” you say. Josie and Bart wait expectantly. “Come in and spend some time with your families, first.”

The two youngsters communicate without words, which is so adorable and shocking because you and Harry do this all the time.

“We'd love to,” Josie agrees for the both of them.

“Lovely.” You bring your future daughter in for a hug and she walks ahead of you with Harry, making small, awkward talk. You're pretty certain you hear Harry mention the words 'dating' and 'Bart' and 'no' in a sentence to Josie. Barry claps his future son on the back and gives him a strong hug, too.

After a while of watching your daughter laugh and talk with everyone in the room, you start feeling nauseous out of nowhere and dart off to the West-Allen bathroom to be sick.

_There's no way..._

You do the math in your head because if Josie is nineteen years old in 2036...

You don't even need to take a pregnancy test to know you're pregnant right now.

_Merry Christmas, little one._

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "I don't know if you are still doing requests but can you write a Christmas harry wells x reader about about the flash gang are celebrating Christmas and harry and the reader hear a knock and they find a girl who claims to be from the future who is their daughter and behind her is a boy who claims to be related to Barry and iris(Don or Bart, I don't care you chose) and maybe a little of harry finding out his daughter is dating Barry's son or grandson"


End file.
